Of the Spirit
by Phoenix31
Summary: Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha. She's decided to go home for good, but for some reason the well has refused her. To top that off, Inuyasha's none too pleased with her. Chap. 4 up.
1. The Beginning

Kagome couldn't believe it. He had really done it this time. He had really screwed himself royally over, and to hell and back if she was going to forgive him again this time for seeing that…that…that undead hussy. How dare he? How dare he sneak around behind her back, and see her arch-nemesis. Of course, she had never really told Inuyasha how she felt about him, and he didn't really know that she considered Kikyou her arch-nemesis…but he should know, after having known her and spent so much time with her all these years. Well that was it. Kagome was not going to stand for this any more. She was going to go home, after all, hadn't Naraku been vanquished? She came, and she did her vanquishing bit, and now she had decided that it was time for her to go home. Permanently. She would miss Sango, Miroku, Shippo…even sweet little Rin. She would miss the air, which seemed so much cleaner in the past than in the present. She would miss Kaede, and she would miss the simplistic life that the people took for granted here, and of which she could never achieve in her life in the future.

But she had decided to go anyways. Why? Because despite all that she would miss in the past, she couldn't move forward knowing that Inuyasha was with another female, much less a soul-stealing parasite of one.

Kagome finally reached the well, panting slightly. She gripped her signature yellow book bag closer to her body. She started out at a walk towards the well, which gradually turned into a run. She was just about to leap above the lip of the well, when a strong arm gripped her around her waist and pulled her back.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, bitch?" Twisting her body around to face her captor head-on, Kagome growled slightly in his face. Taken aback, Inuyasha loosened his grip on her a bit. Kagome lowered her head slightly, and with just a slight tremble to her voice, answered him.

"I'm…I'm going home Inuyasha. For…for good." She wouldn't look at him. Inuyasha had seen rocks with more spunk in them. What had happened to his Kagome? What happened to the 'come what may' hellcat that he had known? The girl who could handle anything? Inuyasha was astounded. Sure, Naraku had been killed, thus ending her usefulness in his time. But, Inuyasha felt something for Kagome that he had never felt before. He had thought that he was in love with Kikyou, but something had been missing. Something that he hadn't known about until he had experienced it. He could never love Kikyou now. He felt too much for Kagome. And now that he had finally realized how much he felt for her, she was going to go home before he could tell her? For good? Over his dead body.

"Goddammit Kagome! I forbid it! You aren't allowed to go home, do you hear me? I refuse to let you leave!" Struggling to come up with a reason as to why she should stay (without giving away his infatuation with her), Inuyasha said "There's still more demons out there that want to harm the weak! We need a miko to help us exterminate them! And what about Sesshoumaru? He's out there, lurking around somewhere, plotting God knows what. You can't leave us like this! Not for good!" Kagome finally met his eyes with hers. A tear leaked out of a corner of her eye as she felt the last part of her heart shatter, just as the Shikon jewel had shattered so long ago. Leaning over to Inuyasha, Kagome kissed him lightly on his cheek. Astounded, Inuyasha was so shocked that he let go of her completely.

"You're partially right, Inuyasha. I was going to leave without doing something very important first. You're free, Inuyasha. You're free of me, and of everything I am to you. I won't be a burden to you any longer. I should have done this sooner, but…well…it doesn't matter anymore. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome yanked the chain of rosary beads that she had placed upon Inuyasha's neck once upon a time, dropped them to the ground, and bolted over the edge of the well. Closing her eyes, Kagome waited for the rush of magical energy to surround her and transport her to her own time. As soon as she did, she would seal the well permanently

But it never came. Kagome simply hit the ground, and she saw Inuyasha's head poke over the side of the well. Growling slightly, Kagome slid down onto her knees. She couldn't even make her grand getaway properly work.

Inuyasha was sitting there; staring at the rosary that he had once despised as it lay innocently in the grass. She was gone. His Kagome was gone, and he had not even stopped her. Without the rosary, he had no way of getting back to her either. Anguished, Inuyasha leaned over the lip of the well, only to see two big bright eyes staring back at him. Befuddled, Inuyasha leaped over the well, grabbed Kagome by the waist, and lifted her out of the well.

"What the hell happened, Kagome? Why aren't you back in your time?" Not that he was complaining or anything. However, before Kagome could answer, a bear youkai had bustled out from behind the tree line.

"Pardon me, but I'll be needing the human." And with that grand opening statement, the youkai charged towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Before Inuyasha could pull out Tessaiga, the youkai had Kagome in its claws, and was trying to rip her throat out. An action that was proving to be difficult, considering that Kagome had her backpack full of books held up to her throat, and was moving about. Kagome could feel the bear's breath fan her face, and she tried her best not to gag. It really was a shame that breath mints had not been invented yet. Suddenly, the bear youkai slumped on top of Kagome, practically crushing her. Inuyasha was standing above it, Tessaiga drawn and bloody, with a grim look on his face. Giving a grunt, Inuyasha lifted the now very bloody bear off of Kagome, pinned her with a telling look, and began to walk back to camp.

"Hey! You aren't going to just leave me here, are you? Inuyasha! Get back here!" Inuyasha turned around, stalked over to Kagome, and stopped within a breath's width of her face.

"If you're going to play with fire, little girl, I suggest you get used to being burned. You should have gone back to your time, but seeing as how you haven't, I suppose I'm going to have to protect your selfish ass. Again." Inuyasha knew that taking his anger out on Kagome wasn't fair, but he didn't really give a damn. He was angry at her for trying to leave. Inuyasha picked Kagome up, slung her over his shoulder, and stalked back towards their camp.

Rage didn't quite define what Kagome was feeling by the time her and Inuyasha had made it back to camp. Inuyasha just dropped her onto the ground and stalked over towards a note that was pinned to a nearby tree.

Reading through it quickly, Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "Shit." He gave the note to Kagome for her to read.

_Dearest Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_Sango and I have decided to travel towards a village in the south. Myouga says that they have a bit of a demon infestation, and they are in desperate need of help and are willing to pay handsomely. Seeing as how we are in need of some funds, Sango and I decided that it would be prudent of us to accept the job. Myouga has assured us that Sango, Kirara, Shippo and I will be able to handle the job, so there is no need for you and Kagome to follow. Sango and I will meet you back in Kaede's village when we are finished – we shouldn't take more than a few weeks. Looks like you two will be alone for quite a while. Don't do anything I wouldn't!_

_Sincerely,_

_Miroku_

Kagome stared and gaped at the letter. She would be alone, with Inuyasha, for a few weeks? The gods above must be playing a very nasty game with her. She groaned and looked at Inuyasha as he stalked towards a tree and jumped into its branches. Night had fallen, and Kagome could feel the cold creep up on her. She went to the fire pit to light the fire, and after a few unsuccessful tries she cursed inwardly and gave up. Snuggling up in her futon underneath all of her blankets, Kagome closed her eyes and settled into a deep slumber, her last thoughts containing images of a bloody and battered Miroku.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly. The little twit couldn't even light the damn fire. After making sure that Kagome was really and truly asleep, Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and lit the campfire. He was determined to protect Kagome. She might not have realized it, but that bear youkai had to have been sent from someone to get her. To kill her. The trees rustled ominously as Inuyasha stepped back from the blaze that he had created within the fire pit. Well, they were just shit outta luck. Because the only way they would lay a hand on Kagome was if they killed him first. And Inuyasha had no intent to die any time soon.

AN: Hey all! I know it's been forever since I've updated my other stories, but I go where my muse tells me to go. I'll finish all the stories I set out to write, but I won't post a chapter or story before it's due time. Did a little revising in this chapter, grammer and stuff. As always, R&R!


	2. Unexpected Meetings

_Last time on Of the Spirit,_

_Inuyasha shook his head slightly. The little twit couldn't even light the fire. After making sure that Kagome was really and truly asleep, Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and lit the campfire. He was determined to protect Kagome. She might not have realized it, but that bear youkai had to have been sent from someone to get her. To kill her. The trees rustled ominously as Inuyasha stepped back from the blaze that he had created within the fire pit. Well, they were just shit outta luck. Because the only way they would lay a hand on Kagome is if they killed him first. And Inuyasha had no intent to die any time soon._

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. Sure, she couldn't go home now, but she would be able to go home eventually. The well was probably just blocked on the future side. Humming, Kagome grabbed her things and headed off towards the river that was located near camp. It wasn't the hot springs, but Kagome had the sudden urge to feel clean. As if she could just wash away everything that had happened yesterday with a quick dip. When she reached the river, Kagome quickly disrobed and entered the frigid water.

"Cold...cold...cold. The things I do for hygiene…" Kagome's teeth began to chatter as she grabbed for her soap.

"Want me to wash your back for you, princess?" The voice was right in her ear. Kagome screamed and whirled around, glaring at Inuyasha (who was grinning quite widely).

"You…you...you pervert! Get out! Go! How dare you, you peeping tom!" Kagome threw the soap at his head, and missed by about three feet. Inuyasha was still grinning, and his focus was aimed slightly lower than her face. When Kagome realized just what he was looking at, she ducked under the water and hissed at him.

"First of all, dear, I was here first. You aren't the only person in the world who bathes, you know. Secondly, it's not my fault that you don't observe your surroundings enough to notice that there's another person who is using the river. Unless you did notice, in which case that would make you the pervert. And thirdly, I don't really think that it's that cold in here." As Inuyasha had said all of this, he had been walking steadily towards Kagome, until he had ended up about three inches away from her.

Suddenly, Kagome didn't seem to find the water so cold anymore. Nope. In fact, it was getting a tad too warm for her tastes. She had realized thatone,Inuyasha was naked andtwo, he had quite a fit body. All those muscles…. Kagome gulped and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. She gasped when she saw the distinct red tinge they had taken on, and she tried to back away from him. However, it seemed that Inuyasha was having none of that. For every step she took backwards, Inuyasha took one forwards. Kagome ended up backed against a rock, water swirling all around her as she tried to duck low enough so that she was covered, but high enough so that she didn't end up with water up her nose. Inuyasha grabbed her by the arms and stood her up. Kagome raised her arms to cover herself, but he blocked them with his body.Nuzzling her neck, Inuyashawhispered into her ear,

"You were a fool to think that I would notice anyone but you. Kagome…I think…I think it's time for you to run." Inuyasha was panting slightly as he backed away from Kagome. He had doubled over in the water, and, concerned, Kagome walked over to him to help, only to stop dead in her tracks when he lifted his head and pinned her with his gaze. Inuyasha's markings had appeared, and his upper lip was lifted in a sort of snarl. "Kagome, get the hell out of here!Do you need a damn invitation?" Kagome fled from the river, not even stopping to grab her things. She reached camp and hurriedly pulled out her spare change of clothes. Changing quickly, Kagome could only sit and wait for Inuyasha to return. She knew that she wouldn't last very long without him, not with all the rampant demons inside of the forest.

Kagome just hoped that Inuyasha would return as his normal surly self.

Inuyasha battled with himself in the rushing river. He shouldn't have gotten so close to her. He didn't mean to, his feet just kind of…carried…him there. He had been washing himself when he heard Kagome splash into the water. After getting over his initial shock of seeing her there…naked as a jaybird…Inuyasha decided that he would have a little bit of fun. But he had gotten too close to her, and his senses (and hormones) had overloaded. She smelled too nice, her skin was too soft…it had all snuck up on him and hit Inuyasha with a tidal wave of lust. Only the fact that it was Kagome – his Kagome – had stopped him from releasing his full demon and claiming her right there, right then. Inuyasha just groaned and tried to picture something that would get him to calm down.

Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha stomp into camp. She looked up and sighed with relief when she noticed that his markings were now absent from his face, and he looked a great deal calmer than he had in the river. Pondering what could have made him return to normal so quickly (in truth, it had been the mental image of a naked Jaken), Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha and made a decision.

She was going to seduce him.

AN: I know that this chapter's really short, but I'm working on it! I figured that since so many of all you wonderful people reviewed and read my story, I might as well post what I have done. I dunno when I'm going to update, so don't bother asking. My muse keeps odd hours. Some of you might have noticed that I changed the name of this story. It was previously called _Broken, _but I changed it to _Of the Spirit. _I figure that the new title has more to do with the story than the old one ever will (all will be explained in due time). As for the seducing part...like I stated before, all will be explained in due time! A little bit of this chapter has been revised, for those of you who have read this story before. I needed to fix some grammer and the like. As always, R&R!


	3. Fruit and a bit of citrus

_Last time:_

_Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha stomp into camp. She looked up and sighed with relief when she noticed that his markings were now absent from his face, and he looked a great deal calmer than he had in the river. Pondering what could have made him return to normal so quickly (in truth, it had been the mental image of a naked Jaken), Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha and made a decision._

_She was going to seduce him._

_Italics Thoughts_

"Damnit Kagome, can't you keep up?" Kagome blushed and glanced at the back of Inuyasha's head. Three days had passed since the incident at the river, and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had mentioned it. Kagome still hadn't suceeded in seducing Inuyasha. She had tried to shorten her skirts; he told her that she wouldn't be able to fight. She tried making as much contact with him as humanly possible; he told her her fingernails were chipped and she smelled. When she had made him a meal worthy of a king, he had looked at her and asked her if it was poisoned. When she swaggered her hips, he asked her if she had sprained her ankle. So here Kagome was, lost in her thoughts and walking towards the nearest village behind him. Inuyasha had thought it prudent to check out the surrounding areas for wayward youkai.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha."

"Feh. Just keep up, woman. We're almost at the village." Sighing, Kagome started forward,only to be halted as atan arm wound its way around her waist. Squeaking, Kagome turned around to meet her captor…

And met Kouga's icy blue eyes. A lazy smirk crossing his face, Kouga practically purred,

"Hey gorgeous, how's my woman?" Blushing slightly, Kagome muttered out an appropriate response, but before they could begin to enter into conversation with one another, growling could be heard from further up the track. "Still with dogbreath I see…."

Inuyasha glared at him. Kouga knew damn well how he felt about Kagome, and yet he still insisted on calling her his woman. It was infuriating, really, and Inuyasha decided that he wasn't going toput up with it any longer.

"Oy! Get your filthy hands off her, Kouga! Don't you have a pack to look after?" An incensed Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and Kouga, ready to spill blood. He had put up with Kouga's obsession over Kagome before, but he'd be damned if he was going to deal with it much longer. Between Kagome wanting to return to her home permanently and the incident in the river, Inuyasha was pushed to his breaking point. Growling, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, ready to spill blood. Not meeting Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha stalked over to Kouga and placed the edge of the blade on his throat. Between his guttural growls, Inuyasha bit out a quick "Beat it," and pressed the blade closer yet to Kouga's throat, managing to create a small crimson line.

Knowing when to turn tail and when to fight, Kouga let Kagome go and backed up a few steps. Something was wrong here. Inuyasha had never acted so territorial about Kagome. Sure, Kouga knew that Inuyasha liked Kagome and all, and they had fought plenty of times over her before, but this time Inuyasha was different. Almost cold, like Sesshoumaru. Kouga managed to nod a quick goodbye at Kagome, and then he promptly ran into the forest. Slightly panting, Inuyasha turned towards Kagome.

"I don't want you to be around him any longer, Kagome." Giving a little gasp, Kagome backed up a few steps. Raising a shaking finger to Inuyasha's face; her mouth opened in a silent scream. A slight sob escaping her, Kagometurned and fled into the forest. "What the hell…?" Inuyasha gave pursuit, confused as to why she would run from him. Surely she knew that he would never harm her, not intentionally.

Kagome ran blindly through the forest. Red welts raised on her arms as she crashed through the underbrush. She couldn't feel the brambles scraping her arms, nor did she care. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible. There was no telling what he would do to her in his current state. As she broke into a clearing,Kagome wasn't permitted a moment of relief as she was tackled from behind. A scream escaped her mouth as she felt the effects of gravity.

Inuyasha had caught up to her. He had tackled her, not noticing that she had been right next to a hill. Together they fell and rolled down the incline, and Inuyasha shifted himself so that he bore the brunt of the fall. Finally, they landed in a heap at the bottom. Kagome mentally chided herself. She was crazy if she thought she could outrun Inuyasha. A groan escaped Inuyasha's lips, then,

"Kagome, for future reference, please don't do that ever again. What the hell is your problem?" Lifting her head up, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gasped, realizing that he was still the same Inuyasha that she knew and loved. Pulling her compact out of her backpack, she handed it to Inuyasha.

"In…Inuyasha…look."

Looking into the mirror that Kagome held up to his face, Inuyasha blearily blinked his eyes. Once, then twice for good measure. Once he realized that what he was seeing wasn't an illusion, Inuyasha rocketed up off of where he was laying prone, and grabbed the mirror from Kagome's hand. He almost didn't recognize the face inside of it, but he ran through his mental checklist all the same.

White hair…check.

Dog ears…check.

Golden eyes and a face to die for…check.

Demonic facial markings…hm, that was new. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, back to the mirror, then back to Kagome.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

* * *

A week had passed, and Kagome and Inuyasha were just leaving the village, now that they had established that there were no rampant demons running through it. They tried to follow up on a lead they had received from an old man, but it had turned out that the old man had lied and simply made up the story.

"Feh, a demon terrorizing his rival's farm. 'Beware eating the produce from him…you'll turn into a zombie!' Please. What a waste of time." Inuyasha snorted as he helped himself to a slice of fruit.

"Well, Inuyasha, there could have been a demon there. Besides, look at all these great fruits and vegetables that we got from the other farmer. He was so thankful that we proved the rumor to be false." Kagome happily bit into her fruit, savoring the delectable taste of it.

"Hmph. A lot of good that did us. They nearly ran me out of town!"

"Well, Inuyasha, you do kind of look like a full-fledged demon now. They have a right to be scared of you. I still wonder why you got those markings on your face, though." Noticing his pointed stare, Kagome shouted, "I already told you, Inuyasha! I didn't do it!"

"Sure Kagome. Right." Smirking, Inuyasha continued on his merry way, leaving a fuming Kagome standing on the trail behind him.

"Ohh…that's it. Inuyasha, SIT!" In a knee-jerk response to the 'sit' word, Inuyasha flinched, but he didn't reunite with the ground. Remembering that Kagome had taken off the subduing necklace, his face split into a smile, and he turned around to her and waved. Continuing on his way, Inuyasha started walking forward.

"Hurry up now, princess. Don't want you to fall behind."

_Oh…yea. The necklace. I took that off of him, didn't I? What the hell was I thinking…_ Kagome's musing was abruptly interrupted when Inuyasha tackled her off the path. Opening her mouth in protest, Inuyasha shoved his hand over it.

"Shut the hell up." Inuyasha hissed to her. Wanting to see why he had tackled her in the first place, Kagome lifted her head above the bushes to see.

"Damnit woman, stay down!" Paying no heed to him, Kagome simply lifted her head more. An exasperated soundcame fromInuyasha, and he had opened his mouth to tell her again when his spine stiffened in obvious alarm. Wasting no time with words, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the ground, covered her with his body, and began to fervently kiss her senseless.

Kagome's mind spun as she clutched onto Inuyasha's haori. She couldn't think, not with him so close. Every part of them was touching, and Kagome's wide eyes turned towards Inuyasha's, only to see that his were closed. Kagome felt his tongue sweep on her lower lip. Opening her mouth in surprise, Kagome gasped as Inuyasha pressed more of his weight on top of her, and invaded her mouth.

Running his hands down her sides, Inuyasha forgot why he had started the kiss. He only knew that he wanted it to continue forever. He was already half out of his mind with want for her. His demonic instincts demanded that he claim her, and he was losing the inner battle to those instincts. His sanity slowly started to drip away, and passion took its place. Letting out a low growl of contentment, Inuyasha moved his lips from Kagome's neck to her shoulder, leaving a trail of abused skin. Sniffing the juncture of neck and shoulder, Inuyasha began to nibble. His fangs extended slightly, and he had lowered his head down to Kagome's neck to claim her. Something crashed through the bushes that were hiding him, and Inuyasha lifted his head and let off a snarl.

They were discovered.

AN: Hey all! I cranked out another chapter, but I'm not particularly pleased with it. Don't worry, like I've stated in the previous chappies, all will be explained sooner or later. I know that ya'll proly have a ton of questions, but that's just the way I operate. Sorry, can't give the whole plot away! Well, I think that this chapter's slightly longer than the other two. Hope you enjoyed it. NOTE: I decided to revise this chapter a bit. Grammer and stuff. As always, R&R!


	4. Brotherly Love and a Fight

_Last time:_

_ Running his hands down her sides, Inuyasha forgot why he had started the kiss. He only knew that he wanted it to continue forever. He was already half out of his mind with want for her. His demonic instincts demanded that he claim her, and he was losing the battle to those instincts. His sanity slowly started to drip away, and passion took its place. Letting out a low growl of contentment, Inuyasha moved his lips from Kagome's neck to her shoulder, leaving a trail of abused skin. He nibbled slightly on the juncture of her shoulder and neck, and was about to claim Kagome when a crashing sound could be heard._

_ They were discovered._

* * *

For a moment, Inuyasha stayed on top of a startled Kagome, growling at the two weasel demons that had crashed through the bushes. Getting to his feet, Inuyasha pinned them with a look that promised a slow and painful death. Drawing Tessaiga, Inuyasha had been about to slice the newcomers into itsy-bitsy pieces, but he was too slow. The two weasels slumped to the ground, dead. Looking around in confusion, Inuyasha let out a deep snarl as he saw what had killed them.

Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, I come here to talk to you, and find you rutting on the ground with a human. Disgraceful." Taking a closer look at Inuyasha's face, the stoic Sesshoumaru started, and nearly fell off the tree-branch he was standing on. "You have markings, half-breed. What trickery is this?" Jumping down from the tree branch he had inhabited, Sesshoumaru walked closer to Inuyasha, then glanced at the sprawled-out form of Kagome. "Miko! What did you do to him?" Raising herself from her prone position on the forest floor, Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.

"For the last time, I didn't do it! I don't know why he has those, ok? Why does everyone seem to think that it was something that I did?" Kagome started to pace. "I mean, I have no idea. What could have triggered it? One moment he was there, fighting with Kouga yet again, and then it's like he snapped. He threatened Kouga's life…no big surprise there, but then he actually followed through with it! Then he turned around and I saw the markings. It has nothing to do with me, Fluffy." Glaring coldly at Kagome for that last remark, Sesshoumaru ran the events that Kagome had described through his mind. He looked at Inuyasha, then back to Kagome. Then back to Inuyasha.

Kagome was beginning to get freaked out, and if the look on Inuyasha's face was any indication, so was he. It wasn't every day that one could make Sesshoumaru's eyes bug with just a few simple words. Kagome was about to go over to see if he was ok, when Inuyasha's hand placed itself on her shoulder. Kagome turned inquisitive eyes towards Inuyasha.

"Don't. He's unstable as it is, there's no telling what he'd do to you." Inuyasha's voice was gruff, and his mouth was set in a straight line. Still holding a drawn Tessaiga, Inuyasha prepared to do battle with his older brother, when Sesshoumaru suddenly took to the air. Letting out a collective deep breath, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

And blushed. Pretending yet again as if nothing had happened, Kagome inquired of Inuyasha,

"So…want some ramen?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was freaked out. Actually, he was beyond freaked out. If what was happening to Inuyasha was what he thought was happening; then he was in deep shit. There was a prophecy he had read when he was younger, but he had figured that it wouldn't apply to the half-breed. Scowling, Sesshoumaru flew farther and faster than he had ever flown before. Landing at his castle, he strode into the main hall, and headed towards the library. Giving Rin a curt nod, and a ruffle of her hair, Sesshoumaru didn't stop.

"My lord! How was your trip! What can I get you? You didn't run into that filthy half-breed Inuyasha and his human wench, did you m'lord?" Sesshoumaru reached out with his sword and sliced Jaken in half. He would revive him later with Tensaiga, if he felt like it. Reaching his destination, Sesshoumaru strode into the library, and shut the door behind him.

He had never even broken his stride.

* * *

Inuyasha watched the water within the pot as he waited for it to boil. Hearing an exasperated sigh utter forth from Kagome, Inuyasha turned his head towards her.

"What's wrong now, wench?"

"A watched pot never boils, Inuyasha." Kagome munched on a piece of fruit and looked at Inuyasha speculatively. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she recalled her foiled plans of seduction. Waiting until Inuyasha had started watching the pot of water again (and not seeing that it had begun to boil), Kagome asked him a simple question that sent him sputtering.

"So, care to explain to me why you've been so horny lately?" Inuyasha gave a little jump at the question, and ended up knocking over the pot of water. Onto himself.

* * *

"I said I was sorry Inuyasha! But I still think that it's a perfectly valid question!"

"The hell it is! What the fuck's wrong with you, bitch?" Inuyasha grumbled as he allowed Kagome to wrap bandages around his torso. That water had been hot. Angry red welts had appeared on his skin, and though they were already beginning to fade, Kagome had insisted on putting some ointment on them and bandaging him up.

"Well, it's not as if it's not true. First the river, then that lovely little scene back in those bushes over there. What would you call it?" Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath. "Eh? What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Kagome chortled in amusement. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization.

"You bitch! You planned this all along, didn't you? All those touches, the skirt, the 'accidental' falling! They were planned! I can't fucking believe this! Here I was, going out of my mind trying to stay the hell away from you, and you…you…." Inuyasha took deep ragged breaths as he tried to stay calm. "Fuck this, spend the night alone bitch." And with those eloquent words, Inuyasha bounded from sight, narrowly missing the crestfallen look on Kagome's face, and the near-silent patter of tears as they hit the ground below her.

* * *

AN: Well, I know that I said that this chapter would be long. But, seeing as how ya'll decided to review so much, I put up what I have so far. As always, R&R.


End file.
